Nowa uczennica
W skrócie Wstęp Anastazja przychodzi do nowego liceum. Poznaje nowych chłopców i spotyka kogoś jeszcze... Powieść Przekroczyła powoli próg szkoły. Anastazja* miała krórtkie, kręcone, blond włosy. Dziś wyjątkowo były zaplecione w dwa warkocze. Na sobie miała białą koszulę i czarną, prostą sukienkę do kolan. Potrzebowała pomocy. Spotkała dyrektorkę. Ona przywitała ją ciepło i powiedziała, żeby blondynka poszukała Głównego Gospodarza - Nataniela. Dziewczyna chwilę poszwędała się po korytarzach, aż w końcu znalazła pokój gospodarzy. Zapukała i po chwili weszła niepewnie. -D-dzień dobry...? Chwilę po tym usłyszała: -Cześć. Stał przed nią wyższy od niej złotowłosy chłopak. -Eghm...Szukam głównego gospodarza...Nataniela..Wiesz, gdzie mogę go znaleść? Chłopak cicho się zaśmiał. -To ja jestem Nataniel. A ty to pewnie Anastazja,prawda? -Tak...To ja...Skąd wiesz? -Doszłaś do szkoły w środku semestru. Oprócz ciebie była jeszcze jedna osoba, ale raczej bym was nie pomylił-posłał naszej bohaterce uśmiech. -Dlaczego..? -Bo był to chłopak. -Rozumiem... Miałam się ciebie zapytać o kartę.. -Tak, wszystko jest przygotowane. Znaczy prawie wszystko. Brakuje zdjęcia. Możesz je szybko zrobić? Nie sądzę, żeby to dużo kosztowało. Anastazja pokiwała głową. -Dobrze. Niedługo wrócę-i z uśmiechem wybiegła z budynku, na bazar. Szybko zrobiła zdjęcie legitymacyjne i wróciła do liceum. Wchodząc do budynku, wpadła na czerwonowłosego chłopaka. -Uważaj jak chodzisz!-krzyknął i poszedł dalej. Dziewczyna szybko się ogarnęła i poszła do pokoju, w którym poznała Nataniela. -Łał, na prawdę szybko ci poszło. -Anastazja podała mu zdjęcie. -Dobrze, już wszystko gotowe. Witam w Liceum Słodki Amoris! -Dziękuję-uśmiechnęła się-O! chciałam cię zapytać... Wiesz może, kim jest chłopak o czerwonych włosach? -Eghm-Nataniel widać, że nie był zadowolony z tego pytania-To Kastiel. Będzie chodzić z tobą do klasy. -A ty do której klasy chodzisz? -W sumie, to razem z tobą-znowu się uśmiechnął-Chcesz zobaczyć jakieś ciekawe miejsca w szkole? -Pewnie! -Jaki entuzjazm! To chodź. Razem przeszli większość szkoły. Blondyn pokazał jej salę biologiczną, chemiczną, gdzie jest pokój nauczycielski, gdzie jest ich sala oraz bibliotekę. Następnie odprowadził ją do bramy szkoły. Na pożegnanie, Anastazja, ciepło przytuliła chłopaka. Przy wyjściu spotkała starego znajomego. -Anastazja! -Hej, Ken! Co u ciebie? -Dobrze. Przepisałem się do innej szkoły... -Do jakiej? -Do Słodkiego Amoris...-powiedział. -O! Ja też! Ken posłał jej zdziwione spojrzenie spod okularów, chociaż specjalnie dla niej się przeniósł. -Może pójdziemy na spacer...Znaczy..-zaczerwienił się-jeśli masz czas... -Jasne! Dla przyjaciela zawsze mam! Chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła do parku. Usiedli na ławce, a brunet wyjął czekoladowe ciasteczka. -Chcesz? Anastazja wzięła jedno. -Dzięki-uśmiechnęła się. Przez dłuższy czas rozmawiali, śmiali się, wspominali. Rozmyślali, jak to będzie jutro. W nowej szkole. Zapadł zmrok. Ken, wiedział, gdzie mieszka blondynka, więc ją odprowadził. Pożegnali się i oboje wrócili do domów.thumb|Zdjęcie do dokumentów *Anastazja-W oryginale moja nazwa to Uomotek, ale brzmi to 'troszkę' idiotycznie x3 Już! To pierwszy dzień z lekcjami w których uczestniczy Anastazja! Po prysznicu i szybkim ogarnięciu się, założyła (nazwy z szafy w grze) morską koszulę, brązowe spodnie 'robin' i pierścionek z trzema sztucznumi diamentami. Uwielbiała go. Spojrzała na zegarek, który miała w telefonie. Myła właśnie zęby, więc genialnie to zrobiła, kiedy trzymała szczoteczkę w ręce. Na Szajsunga Samsunga upadła kupka piany z pasty do zębów. -Kuszczekurczę... Wytarła pianę z telefonu. 7.30?! Szybko wypluła pianę i wypłukała usta. Wybiegła z kuchni, zarzuciła na ramię torbę z książkami i założyła przypadkowe buty. Pobiegła na skróty przez park. (postanowiłam, że zmienię TROSZKĘ solucję :D ) Podczas biegu z impetem wdepnęła w kałużę, przez co ochlapała sobie prawie całą nogawkę. Ale nie ma czasu na jakąś poprawkę. Przez główne wejście w szkole wleciała wprost na kogoś. -Ałć! Zanim zdążyła się JAKOLWIEK ogarnąć, zauważyła, że prawie leży na blondynie. Nataniel zaczerienił się tak 'troszkę' i powiedział, albo bardziej-starał się powiedzieć to oficjalnum głosem gospodarza: -Wszystko dobrze? -T-tak, jasne...Przepraszam...zaspałam... Anastazja szybko się podniosła. -Zostało jeszcze pięć minut do lekcji, na pewno jeszcze zdążysz.-chłopak posłał dziewczynie uśmiech. Blondynka podała koledze rękę, aby pomóc mu wstać. -Jaką teraz lekcję mamy? -Historię. Niebieskooka podziękowała skinieniem głowy. Lekko się zaczerwieniła i zapytała: -Z kim siedzisz w ławce? Wzrok miała utkwiony w podłogę i dopiero teraz zauważyła, że jej nowy trampek(jeden trampek na dwa, tak jakby co XDD) jest cały w błocie. Odgarnęła włosy za ucho. Zawsze tak robiła, kiedy się stresuje, albo kiedy była w niezręcznej sytuacji. -Sam...a-a co? -No nie wiem...chciałbyś ze mną usiąść? Zapadła niezręczna cisza. -Jeśli chcesz..pewnie-uśmiechnął się. Zadzwonił dzwonek i Anastazja z Natanielem usiedli w trzeciej ławce, przy oknie. Lekcja historii minęła szybko. Na przerwie, dyrektorka zaczepiła blondynkę. -Wybrałaś już klub? -Klub? -Tak. W Słodkim Amorisie są dwa kluby: ogrodników i koszykówki. Wybierz któryś i kiedy się zapiszesz, to daj znać gospodarzowi. -Dobrze-dziewczyna kiwnęła głową na znak, że ROZUMIE polecenie. Minęło jeszcze kilka lekcji. Anastazja była już zmęczona. Poszła na dziedziniec i usiadła na ławce. Z torby wyjęła książkę. Albo raczej zeszyt, który ma okładkę podobną do książki o tytule 'Śmiertelna Klątwa' Agaty Christie(CZYTAŁAM, żeby nie było ;) ). Wyjęła długopis i zaczęła powoli kreślić kreski. Przerwa obiadowa mijała, a z tych kresek powstawał obrazek. Był to Czarny Kot*. Miał uśmiech Kota z 'Alicji w Krainie Czarów'. Jedno oko było skryte pod opaską. Została jej jeszcze jedna lekcja, i do tego był to Wu-eF, z którego była zwolniona. Skończyła rysować, więc włożyła notatnik do torby i rozejrzała się po dziedzińcu. Po prawej stronie widziała salę gimnastyczną, a po lewej... -Heeeej, Anastazja! Blondynka została wyrwana z zamyślenia. -Hej, Ken. Co robisz? -Ja? Pomagam w klubie ogrodników-uśmiechnął się -Fajnie jest? -Bardzo! A ty jesteś w klubie koszykówki? -Nie, no co ty-zaśmiała się-Nie lubię sportu. Zapiszę się do klubu ogrodników.. -Super! W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. 30-minutowa przerwa dobiegła końca. Anastazja wraz z Kenem weszła do budynku szkoły...O BOŻE!(tak wię....jestem Ateistką, boga nie ma-sorka!) -K-kto mógł to zrobić?!-blondynka zakryła twarz dłońmi. Ken był już przed salą, i chyba na nic nie zwrócił uwagi. 'Ktoś' pomazał zdjęcia nowej uczennicy i porozwieszał na całym korytarzu na parterze. Niebieskooka miała łzy w oczach. Już pierwszego dnia, ktoś musiał ją upokorzyć! Rękawem wytarła krople, które zebrały się w kącikach jej oczu. Zapukała do pokoju gospodarzy. -Proszę!-usłyszała po chwili. Cicho weszła do sali. Był tam tylko Nataniel. -O, cześć Anastazja! Nie idziesz na W-F? -Mam zwolnienie...Tak po za tym, to miałam ci powiedzieć, kiedy zdecyduję, w którym klubie, chce być..-starała się nie okazywać smutku. -Tak, to prawda. Jaki klub wybrałaś? -Ogrodników. Chłopak zapisał ową informację. Nastała niezręczna cisza. -Coś się stało? -Nic...Oprócz tego, że moje pomazane zdjęcia wiszą na całym parterze... -SŁUCHAM?!-z jego miodowych oczu można było wyczytać zaskoczenie i niedowerzanie. -Zobacz.-Anastazja uchyliła drzwi.-Wiesz, kto mógł to zrobić? -Niestety nie... -Ja mam pewne podejrzenia...ale nie mam na to dowodów... -Czyli? -Sądzę, że to Amber i jej koleżanki. Nie są zbyt miłe i już wczoraj się o tym przekonałam... -A-ale to przecież niemożliwe. Wczoraj tylko ja miałem dostęp do twojego zdjęcia! Blondynka trochę się speszyła. -Rozumiem. Po prostu je zdejmę. -Dobra decyzja. Dziewczyna poszła na W-F. Po skończonej lekcji zauważyła Kena i...I AMBER Z KOLEŻANKAMI?! Dziewczyna podbiegła do niego i w tym samum momencie blond-świnia-Amber uciekła. -Coś ci zrobiły?! -Nie...tylko zabrały mi pieniądze i poszły... -TO nazywasz NICZYM?! -No trudno się mówi i żyje się dalej. Po za tym, to dziękuję. -Z-za co? -Bo je odgoniłaś. -Ah...no...no proszę..Idę do klubu ogrodników, idziesz ze mną? -No dobrze. Razem bawili się jeszcze długo z kwiatami. Nawozili, zasadzali nowe itd. W pewnum momencie Anastazja zauważyła dwa kwiaty z karteczką położoną obok. Były to mimoza i fikus. Na kartce było, że trzeba je zanieść do Sali A. i do pokoju gospodarzy. -Ken? -Tak? -Trzeba te kwiaty zanieść do szkoły, zaniosę je, i za chwilę wrócę. -Dobrze! Dziewczyna weszła do pokoju gospodarzy. 'Sądzę, że fikus tu pasuje!'-pomyślała i postawiła kwiat przy oknie. W tej chwili Nataniel wyszedł z zaplecza. -Co ty robisz?-zafejspalmował. -Miałam przynieść tu kwiaty. Czy coś zrobiłam źle? -Nie, nie...To fikus, więc mocno się nie pyli... Mam uczulenie na pyłki. -Rozumiem... Blondynka wyszła z pokoju i zaniosła mimozę do klasy A. Kiedy wyszła, zauważyła, że Kastiel ma zamiar nieźle wpier....eee...pobić Nataniela. Czerwonowłosy zamachnął się, aby 'podarować' gospodarzowi limo, ale dziewczyna wskoczyła między nich i cudem, powtarzam CUDEM nie dostała po ryyyyy....twarzy. Rockowiec odszedł zrezygnowany, przeklinając pod nosem. -Dzięki... -Nie ma za co..Nic ci nie zrobił? -Nie, nic-uśmiechnął się. -To dobrze... Dziewczyna powoli wróciła do klubu ogrodników. -Anastazja! Muszę już wracać do domu..Mieszkasz blisko mnie, więc możemy wracać razem! -Jasne, czemu nie! Ken i Anastazja wracali przez park. Zjedli w tym czasie ciasteczka. Po wyjściu z parku, dziewczyna wróciła do domu. Poszła do łazienki(zauważyłam, żew większości ff'ów, postacie nie chodzą do kibelków ;p), umyła się i z jeszcze mokrymi włosami-zasnęła. thumb|Genialny Uomot ratuje Natka ;) GOMENESAAAAAI! PRZEPRASZAM! Nie umieściłam wątku o usprawiedliwieniu i przez to spaprałam całą pracę ;-; wybaczcie ;___; plus jeszcze to, że Natek nie mówi o swojej głupiej siostrze ;-; * co do Czarnego Kota, to ja...to znaczyyyy... Anastazja nie może mieć zwierzaka, więc ma swojego 'Kota z Chershire(jak to się pisze?)' nom. Ja mam Kotkę, ale jest u babci i nie mogę jej mieć w domu(swoim) Od autora Część opowiadań będzie zgodna z solucją. A część nie ;) Powodzenia w czytaniu(ps.te odbiegające są dłuższe ;ω; ) Jest to pierwsze moje opko na wiki, więc jeśli są błędy to wińcie mało złożony wikitekst ;ω; Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Nowa uczennica!" by Umotek? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Nataniel Kategoria:Kentin Kategoria:Sucrette Kategoria:W toku/przerwane